


First Date

by its_stupidhours



Series: Crankiplier One-shots [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, I may or may not have actually cried while writing this, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_stupidhours/pseuds/its_stupidhours
Summary: Ethan and Mark go on their first date after Mark asked the other out. And Mark, in true Fischbach fashion, goes as all out as he can.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Crankiplier One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695949
Comments: 18
Kudos: 160





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm writing more of these, yeah. Also, this is cross-posted to Wattpad because nobody reads anything/gives good feedback there. So I'm putting it here. Also sorry for any typos and that the title and summary are shit, I'm typing this on my phone.

To say Ethan was nervous was an understatement.

He had already changed his outfit three times already (despite Kathryn's insistence that his outfit was " _fine"_ and that "Mark's been your friend for years, Ethan, he's seen you in some of the stupidest situations imaginable for videos, I honestly don't think he will give two shits about what you wear." "But it's our first date! This is different!" "Oh my _god_ , just put the button-up back on, that suit jacket's too formal--"), and looking at himself in the mirror, he was seriously considering changing again. But, checking his watch, he saw that it was already 10:04, and Mark had texted about half an hour ago and said that he'd be there by _10_ _:00_ , so _where was he--_

There was a knock on Ethan's door, and he fixed his hair one last time before racing away from the mirror and throwing the door open.

"Ethan! Hey."

Mark looked... stunning, in Ethan's opinion. His hair was done up just a touch more than usual, and he was also wearing a button-up, one of his more colorful ones. The breathless grin on his face completed the look. He took his right arm from behind his back, revealing a small bouquet of red and white roses. "I, uh, brought you flowers. Because dates! Yeah. This is one of those."

Ethan giggled, taking the flowers from Mark's hand and smelling them quickly. They were amazing. He looked up only to catch Mark gazing at him with _so much_ unabashed love in his eyes and a fond smile on his face. God, Ethan was going to cry or kiss Mark wildly or something stupid like that if he kept looking at him like that and the date hadn't even actually started yet.

"You're going to be the death of me, you know," Ethan said, chuckling a bit as he tucked the flowers under his arm. "Like, roses? Seriously? How sappy can you get?"

"Sappier than _you_ , apparently. Besides, I said I'd do the whole shebang. Just wait until you see what I've got planned for us." Mark took his hand, fully holding it after just a second of hesitation.

"Sounds exciting."

"It is." Mark led Ethan to his car, pulling the younger man in to kiss his cheek before he got in. Ethan blushed; he hadn't really been expecting that. He was too caught up in his own thoughts to notice that Mark was blushing, too.

If you had told Ethan of a few years ago that he would be going on a date with _Mark Fischbach_ , he honest to god would have never believed you. Possibly even laughed in you face and called you crazy.

But here he was now, sitting in the passenger seat of said man's car, holding his hand across the gear change stick, allowed to gaze admiringly all he wanted. On a ride to who knows where, completely trusting of Mark's plans.

It was Mark who had asked him out, just last week. They had just finished another Unus Annus video, and right when they left the building that that video's AirBnB experience business was, Mark stopped.

Ethan hadn't noticed and kept walking for a couple more steps before turning back.

"What's up, Mark?"

A look of determination crossed Mark's face, the gears in his head turned as he made a decision before looking up at Ethan. "Do you want to go out with me?"

Ethan, who had been walking back towards his friend, stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"Do you want to go out with me?"

"No, no, I heard what you said, just... What?"

Mark sighed, a smile on his face. "Like on a date, Ethan. Not for a video or anything, just us. Flowers, dinner, I walk you home and kiss you on your doorstep, the whole shebang. But, like, if you don't want to that's fine too! You can forget I said anything."

"I- uh-" Ethan blinked several times, clearly not prepared for a question like that. "With _me_? Are you sure?"

Mark laughed, whatever nerves he might have had about this situation melting away. "Yes, I'm sure, blue boy. I've been meaning to ask for a whole, I just--"

"Were you scared?" Ethan's eyes gleamed. "Oh my god you were scared, weren't you?"

"No! No, I- ok, maybe a bit."

Ethan laughed. "Oh my _god_ , I made _the_ Markiplier _scared!_ This day is going down in fucking history, man."

Mark rolled his eyes, finally stepping foward to catch up with Ethan. "Is this a yes, then?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Yes, I'd fucking love to go on a date with you. Holy shit."

"We're here."

Ethan jolted out of his reminiscing, looking over at the Mark who was with him right then with a smile. He was still holding his hand. Then, he looked out the window at where they were at.

"Is this fucking _Wendy's?"_

"Well, I mean... yes."

Ethan raised his eyebrow.

"Hey, I said I'd get you dinner!" Mark threw his hands up in defense. "I never specified where."

"Mighty cheap for one of the biggest gamers on YouTube."

Mark playfully elbowed the younger man, a grin on his face. "Hey, do not call me that. Espically on our first date. Besides, we're getting this to go, this isn't the main part."

They went in and ordered, still holding hands the whole way. The person at the register almost definitely recognized them, but Mark just pulled Ethan closer when the younger man tried to shy away. While they waited for the food, Mark pulled Ethan against his chest, bringing their hands around in front where pretty much anyone could see them.

"Oh my _god_ , Mark," Ethan whispered. "You really do not have to be like this, we're in a fucking _Wendy's_ for gosh sake."

"No, I can do whatever I want because A) I'm famous, B) I've liked you for like two years now and I should get to enjoy our first date, and C) someone who says 'for gosh sake' should not get to tell me what to do." Mark planted a small kiss in Ethan's hair. "But if you're really uncomfortable, I'll stop."

"I'm not _uncomfortable_ , I'm just... this is new, that's all." Ethan relaxed a bit into the other's hold. "Also, did you just say you liked me for two years? You could have said something sooner, you know."

"Hey, I already admitted I was scared once, I'm not exactly willing to do it again."

Ethan chuckled. "Of course."

They got their food, heading back to the car in silence. Not a bad silence, though, but one that was calm and filled with the knowledge that they were safe with each other. Ethan reached out and grabbed Mark's hand as soon as they got back in the car.

"I can't eat with just one hand, Eth." Mark chuckled.

"Fuckin' bet."

Mark smirked, immediately taking up the challenge and starting to unwrap his burger with his free hand. Ethan laughed as the burger started to fall apart, laughing harder when Mark put it up to his face and started to eat it anyways.

"Haha! Did it!" Bits of lettuce flew out of Mark's mouth as he spoke, and he quickly pulled his hand away from Ethan's to cover it. "Well, almost."

They continued eating, throwing quips and longing glances at each other every few seconds. When they both finished, Ethan reached for his Frosty, only for the older man to stop him right before he could reach it.

"No, you've gotta wait until we get to where we're going."

"But _Mark_." Ethan pouted. "I want my ice cream."

Mark chuckled, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot. "You'll get it when we get there, Chuckles, just be patient."

"But it'll be _melted_."

"Hey, icecream soup is still pretty good!"

"Not _as_ good though!"

Mark just laughed and shook his head, a fond smile on his face. Ethan stared as he leaned against the door; the shifting lights of the streetlamps as the two of them drove by illuminated Mark's face in a way that highlighted parts of his face that the younger hadn't noticed before. Like the way his stubble accented his jawline. And how his hair would sometimes cast shadows into his eyes, but only smaller strands, so it probably wasn't that noteworthy to Mark. And, speaking of his eyes, the shade they turned when the light hit them just right was... wonderful, to say the least. They looked infinite like that, in a way that was breathtakingly beautiful.

Mark glanced over at the younger man, noticing how he was staring. "What?"

Ethan blinked as he registered the question. "Nothing, nothing, it's just..."

"What, regretting this already?"

"No! What? I was just thinking about how great you look."

"Oh. Uh." Mark blushed, keeping his eyes on the road. "Thanks. I worked really hard on this look tonight."

"I meant all the time."

Mark's blush deepened. "Oh."

Smiling, Ethan turned away to look out the window. They were getting out of the city now, slowly getting further and further into the middle of nowhere. Eventually, Mark pulled off onto a side road, pushing them deeper into relative isolation.

When the car stopped in the middle of nowhere, Ethan paused before unbuckling his seatbelt, a playful grin on his face. "Are you going to murder me, Mark?"

Mark, who was already halfway out the door with his Frosty-soup in hand, paused. "No? If I was going to do that I would have done that ages ago. Which I didn't, so you're safe." When Ethan didn't move, he sighed. "Just grab your Frosty and trust me, man."

"Okay."

Ethan did just that and stepped out the the car, closing his door right as Mark started to climb up onto the hood of his car. The older man stood up, placing his cup on the roof, before lifting himself up after it.

Mark looked down at Ethan, who looked back up, dumbstruck. "C'mon, dude! Pass your cup up, I'll help you."

Once the cups were sitting together, he reached his hand down over the edge and pulled Ethan up. Quickly, the two young men were sitting next to each other as well, with their hands still clasped together between them.

"Now look up," Mark whispered.

Ethan looked up, and his breath was immediately taken away. " _Oh_."

The sky was filled to the brim with stars, shining down on the couple from all directions. Everywhere that Ethan looked, he could see stars, almost dizzying in their degree. He could even see the Milky Way, stretching out across the sky a little to his right.

"It's amazing, isn't it?"

At the sound of Mark's breathless whisper, Ethan looked back down at the other man. He took in the absolute awe in his face, the stars that danced in his eyes. He was beautiful.

"Yeah. It is."

They stayed like that for a while, looking up at the stars, hand-in-hand. Eventually, Ethan rested his head on Mark's shoulder and took their hands apart to reach back for his icecream. He glanced down at the cup in his hand; it was completely liquid by then.

"Awe."

Mark looked down, his brow furrowed. "What's wrong?"

"The Frostys melted."

Mark reached back and grabbed his own cup, sloshing the melted icecream around inside. "Oh." He shrugged, then tilted the cup towards his mouth. "Ah well, it's still icecream."

"Mark, wha--" But the icesoup was already consumed. Mark put his cup down with a refreshed sigh.

Ethan rolled his eyes, taking a sip from his own cup. Ok, he'd admit it, it wasn't _that_ bad. But it wasn't exactly a fresh Frosty, either.

He looked back up at Mark, who had already finished his cup. "Hold on, you got some on your face--" Ethan reached out to wipe away a stray stripe of icecream that was on Mark's face. He got it off quickly, but he let his hand linger.

They stared at each other for a couple seconds, slowly getting closer, before Ethan broke the silence.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Please."

Ethan pushed foward, bringing their faces together. The kiss was light, and soft, and slow, and absolute _heaven_. Ethan couldn't get enough of it. So he kissed him again. And again. And again.

Eventually, Mark pulled away with a chuckle and rested his forehead on Ethan's. "I was supposed to kiss you on your doorstep. The whole shebang, you know."

Ethan smiled, bringing Mark in for another quick kiss. "You can do that when we actually get to my doorstep."

Chuckling again, Mark pulled away fully. "Sure, I can do that." He leaned back onto the roof of the car, watching as Ethan followed him and grabbed his hand once more before pulling himself fully into the older man's side.

They looked up; the stars above threatened to engulf them. Distantly, Ethan could hear cars running down the main road.

But right then, it was just the two of them. The two of them and the stars.

"Can you show me constellations?"

Mark hummed, pulling Ethan impossibly closer. "Thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> Me, crying as I write romantic fluff: Hand holding is actually something that can be so personal,


End file.
